My Surreal Life
by einfach mich
Summary: AH, Slashy, Smutty fun written for the TwiKinkFest. Full summary inside.


**Summary: **Gay-for-pay pornstar, Edward, contemplates his odd career choice while trying to ignore his anxiety about doing his first gangbang scene. Hilariousness, and hot sex ensue.

* * *

><p>My mom always complains about how stressful it was having a young child born without a gag reflex. Apparently, I had to go through all kinds of medical hoops to keep me from choking to death. All I remember was her carefully cutting all my food into tiny pieces until I was twelve, when I swallowed an entire hotdog in one gulp without choking. She grounded me for a week after that but never touched my food with a knife again.<p>

Ahhh, if only mom could see me now.

"You ready?" Jasper asks, waggling his cock in front of my face, and gives me wink.

Cocky prick is so damn eager to fuck my throat he can't even wait for them to start rolling. I give him a winning smile and flip him off. He just laughs, leans back against the arm of the couch, and waits for Carlisle to arrive.

"All right, guys." Emmett walks on to the set, buck naked and shimmering like a disco ball. "Who's ready to fuck?"

"What is that?" I squint at his shining skin and swipe my finger over his chest. "Is there glitter in your body oil?"

"Yeah, makes me look extra pretty for my boys," Emmett says, turning around to flex his ass muscles and pose like a dumbass. "Team Emmett specifically requested the _EcstasyAfterglow _body lube, and I always give my boys what they want."

Jasper and I groan in unison. Emmett has a huge fan following. He tweets with them at least a hundred times a day. I don't know how his girlfriend puts up with it. It's fucking obnoxious. I've even caught him with his phone out, tweeting away while he was in the middle of a scene. He argued that his upper body wasn't in the shot, and I insisted it was fucking insulting. It's professional curiosity to at least pretend to be interested when someone's giving him a blowjob.

"You're dedication to your fans is commendable. Now, will you please stop blinding me with your ass glitter," Jasper pleads, covering his eyes with his hands and shaking his head.

"You're just jealous." Emmett wiggles his ass at Jasper and slaps one cheek.

"Okay, everyone get into your places!" Demetri screams at the top of his lungs, while he runs around the room like a chicken on meth. He is new and very high-strung, in other words a complete pain in the ass.

Carlisle walks in, looking focused and intense, per the usual. People could say what they want about other porn directors, but Carlisle Cullen isn't some fly-by-night wanna be. He graduated from UCLA with a masters in film and visual art. He's a world-class cinematographer who has worked with the likes of Coppola, Scorsese, and even Cameron.

Ten years ago Hollywood's golden boy turned his back on the industry and went into porn. He founded Cullen Crest films and launched CullenHouse(dot)com a year later. Now he is the undisputed godfather of internet porn. He has over a hundred different sub-sites of Cullen House, catering to every sexual orientation and kink imaginable. He also brings in over a hundred million dollars a year from his films alone. The revenue from his websites has him on the Forbes list of Richest People in America.

All that and he still has the common courtesy to know the first name of every single person on the crew. He casts each of his performers in person. The first time I met him, he looked me in the eyes and told me:

"_There's a great deal of money to be made but a very small window of time for you to make it. The decision is yours to make, but I would by lying if I didn't say I'm very excited by the prospect of working with you. To be quite frank, Edward, you're a beautiful man, with a big dick, and a rare talent. It would be a privilege to see you in action."_

I swear if he'd followed that up by asking me to the prom I would have screamed yes, like a hyper schoolgirl. Don't get me wrong, I'm straight...for the most part, but there's just something about Carlisle Cullen. He has an aura, this magnetism that draws you to him. It's hard to tell him no, especially when he's telling you how awesome you are.

It also helped that I had creditors breathing down my neck at the time. College was really expensive, and like a lot of my peers, I had majored in something I was passionate about. Reality, though, is a bitch, and after working at Barnes and Noble for six months and making dick for money, I'd had it. I was still at home with my parents, and creditors were calling me at all hours, badgering me for money I didn't have. I had to do something.

Sure, no kid dreams of being a porn star when he grows up, but he might change his mind if he saw my fat paycheck after four hours of work. I've all but wiped out my student loans in less than two years. Being with guys wasn't easy at first. For me, giving a blowjob wasn't a big deal, kind of like swallowing that hotdog with a little added cream filling. My biggest issue with another guy sucking me off was his stubble leaving a rash on my inner thighs. Since then I've learned to ask guys to shave before blowing me.

Anal seems like it would be harder, but in reality fucking a guy in the ass isn't all that different from anal with a girl. Though these guys don't require as much sweet talking to convince them to give up the ass, since they're being paid for it. So, actually it's easier with these guys. I'm not going to lie; bottoming was surreal the first time.

I had a pro pop my cherry, and Garett is an ass-fucking master. I have never before or since had anyone rim and finger me to orgasm, but he did the first time out of the gate. After that, getting his dick in there was a breeze. That was also the first time I'd come twice in the space of a half hour. The prostate is like a magical key to male multiple orgasms, and now that I know, I have a hard time not wanting to do it as often as I can manage.

Despite all that I'm straight. I love girls. Breasts and pussy still get me hotter than anything, but getting close to three thousand dollars a scene makes my dick harder than any girl ever could. Call me a shallow, greedy slut, and you would be very correct. I'm a straight guy, taking it in the ass and mouth from other dudes. So fucking what? I get paid to fuck guys. It should be weird, but it doesn't feel weird to me. Most of the guys are my friends. I'm comfortable with them, and trust me, that helps a lot.

"Open up, Buttercup," Jasper says, tapping the head of his cock on my bottom lip and giving me a cheesy fucking smirk.

"Fuck you," I laugh, wetting my lips and grabbing a hold of his dick. "I can't wait to get another one-on-one with you, so I can fuck that smirk right off your pretty fucking face."

"Promise, promises," Jasper chuckles and gives me a wink.

"Quiet on the set!" Demetri caterwauls, and I take a second to focus, my nerves suddenly make an unexpected appearance.

I shouldn't be nervous. It's not like I haven't sucked and fucked in every manner possible, but this is different. I glance over my shoulder and see the other guys lined up behind Emmett. Sam is whispering something in Emmett's ear, and they immediately start laughing. Jacob's is laughing along with them, but he still looks a little nervous. We've worked together before, but I don't really know about him is he's young and gay. He's talking with a new kid, and I think this might be his second scene ever. What a way to jump into the industry. It's my first group scene, or specifically a gangbang.

A shiver runs through me at the thought. Those are a lot of dicks and their all gonna be in me at some point during the shoot, a couple at the same time. I've had a lot sex, even shot several scenes in one day. Stamina isn't the issue; it's the mental shit, which is why I'm staring at Emmett. I'm trying to remember the pseudo pep talk he gave me back when I told him I had agreed to do the scene. Unfortunately, my mind is completely blank, and all I can see is Emmett raising his eyebrows at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Edward," Carlisle says my name, and I snap to attention.

He gives me a nod, and I see the red light on the camera. We're rolling, and I'm on. I look up at Jasper, his smile is still in place.

"Suck that dick, cockslut," he sneers in his trademark Texas accent, fisting his hand in my hair, and practically drags me onto his dick.

I swallow him in one stroke, feeling him slide over my tongue to bump the back of my throat. Jasper groans in satisfaction, and I hum in response, knowing how it makes it hard for him to hold off on coming. He whispers a curse and backs out of my mouth slowly. I don't let him get too far. After all, I'm playing the part of a cock-hungry boy slut. My hands wrap around his hips and pull him back, harder and deeper than before.

"Fuck!" Jasper snarls, his palms pressing against my forehead as he tries to pull back again.

I let him go enough to allow me to swirl my tongue over his head, and suck him right back in again. He isn't going to last at this rate, and that's perfectly fine with me. Teach that cocky fucker to pull my hair, like I'm a catholic schoolgirl or some shit.

"Well what do we have here?" Emmett's unmistakable voice booms through the room, and I feel his hands on my shoulders. "Mind if I take a ride on your pony, cowboy?"

I nearly choke on Jasper's dick and try to kick at Emmett's foot, out of frame. He knows better than to crack jokes while I've got a cock in my mouth. Even without a gag reflex it sucks to laugh with a dick jammed halfway down your throat.

The asshole gives my ass a reassuring pat and keeps saying his cheesy dialog. "This little stallion has a sweet ass. I bet he could last for a long, _hard _ride. Isn't that right boys?"

I hear a bunch of cheers and clapping erupt behind me. My body tenses a little, and I close my eyes. I can do this, I tell myself and try to focus on sucking off Jasper.

"Shh," Emmett breathes in my ear and presses his chest to my back, his hands sliding around my shoulders. "Remember what I said. Relax, keep breathing, plenty of lube, and remember what turns you on the most."

It all comes back to me. At first I thought it was a little weird, Emmett sitting me down and talking to me like I'm a first timer. He put his hand on my knee and gave me this odd, kind of soulful look before he started.

"_Dealing with one dude that you know is easy. You can close your eyes and think about your girlfriend's huge tits, while he sucks you off. Even getting fucked in the ass is manageable, given the right mindset, but this is a whole different league. When you're getting chock-o-blocked full-o-cock, it's hard not to dwell on the fact that a bunch of dudes are spackling the inside of your asshole with jizz."_

"_You're a poet, you know that, Emmett?" I reply, slapping his hand away from my knee, but Emmett isn't so easily deterred._

"_I'm being serious, man. I'm here to help," he insists, putting his meaty hand on my shoulder and leaning in close. "Think of me as your priest, that occasionally likes to tap your sweet ass."_

"_Not helping," I groan, covering my face with my hands, wishing he would stop trying to help me._

"_Okay, I'll be serious," he chuckles, patting my back, and takes a deep breath. "What turns you on?"_

"_Not you," I reply, shaking my head._

"_Come on Cullen, I mean it," Emmett says, lightly punching my gut and continuing. "I've seen you in action. You're as hard as a rock in every scene. So either you're gay as a Broadway revival of Mame, or you've got some hardcore fantasies working in your head. Tell me what you think about? What gets you going?"_

"_I don't know," I say, with a shrug. "I've never really thought about it before."_

"_So think about it," Emmett replies, giving me an encouraging smile, like he's my soccer coach or something. "Do you think about your girlfriend?"_

"_Tanya? No," I insist, shaking my head. "I tried it once with Jasper. You know they both have blond hair, but it just made me feel weird the next time I was with her."_

"_Okay, how about porn?" He asks, looking so serious it was starting to annoy me._

"_Sure," I shrug. "You know I watch a bunch before scenes."_

"_Oh yeah, you and your epic collection of girl on girl," Emmett smiles and nods, but that serious look quickly returns. "But there's something else. Come one, stop holding out on me."_

"_I don't know," I insist, but even as I do something dawns on me. "I guess…I kind of dig the attention. You know, all the people on the crew watching and the fans that watch the site. Especially, the women."_

"_You do have a lot of vocal female fans, lucky fucker," Emmett chuckles, slapping my leg and clapping his hands. "That's it. You need to remember to think about everyone watching and how you look to them. I can totally help with that if you're down with me being in the scene."_

"_I don't mind," I shrug, I was going to have five cocks in me, what did it matter if Emmett was one of them?_

"_Sweet. I've been wanting to get another ride on the Edward express," he says with glee, rubbing his hands together._

I slowly relax into Emmett's embrace and shift my eyes to look at the small crowd that is gathered for the shoot. The initial sight of them immediately sends a shock through me and right to my cock. I can't even really see their individual faces, but just knowing they're there gets me rock hard in a heartbeat. Emmett can be an obnoxious ass sometimes, but god damn if he wasn't right about this.

"That's right, baby," he whispers in my ear and skims his hands down my stomach to give my cock an affectionate squeeze. "You know how hot they are for your cock, not to mention that tight, sweet fucking ass of yours."

Normally, I hate it when Emmett tries to dirty talk during a scene. It turns me off at the least and a couple times he has creeped me out. The guy is really into ass, which I get. I dig anal too, but I don't write poetry about other guys' assholes. That's just crossing a line.

Still, I can't deny that Emmett's hot, breathy, whispers are really working for me right now. So is his steady grasp on my cock, and his slick finger sliding down the crack of my ass. God damn, he is a good fucking top.

"There you go," he sighs, his lips pressing against my neck and sending shudder down my spine. "You know I always take good care of your sweet ass, don't ya? Make sure you're nice and ready before I slip it in."

His teeth graze my shoulder, while his finger teases me with slow, light circles. I want it, and at this point I've got no shame in asking for it. Besides, it works for my role.

I slide Jasper's cock out of my mouth and turn my head so the camera can see just how fucking turned on I am. "Fuck me, please! I need your fucking cock in my ass right now!"

Emmett doesn't miss a beat, crashing his lips against mine and fucking my mouth with his tongue. His beefy hands cradle my head, and his body presses along the line of my back. I can feel his big dick nudging my ass, and I push back against him for emphasis.

He breaks the kiss, taking a moment to drag his tongue over my mouth before saying his line. "Don't worry, baby. Ol' Em's got a meaty cock for your slutty little hole."

I do not know how he's able to deliver these lines with such sincerity, but he does. Fucker even lightly brushes his fingers over my cheek and across my bottom lip, because I really needed to feel like a girl right now. I bite his thumb, gently, but the message is clear. _Can the Casanova crap and get to fucking my ass!_

Emmett grins and eases his thumb from between my teeth and starts to kiss a trail down my back. His finger is back with more lube, and he slowly eases it into me, while his tongue paints patterns on the base of my spine. I moan and pant for the camera, while a hand grabs my face.

"Get that mouth back to work," Jasper growls and nudges my lips with the head of his dick.

I take him back into my mouth and moan around the head. He groans in satisfaction, while his fingers slide through my hair and pull me forward until my lips kiss his pelvis. Emmett's tongue joins his finger to tease the rim of my ass, while his finger steadily fucks me, and it's my turn to groan like a slut.

"Sweetest ass I've ever tasted," Emmett croons against my ass cheek and slides another finger inside me.

I take in air through my nose, trying to keep myself relaxed while Emmett shifts his fingers and deepens his thrusts. When he hits my prostate for the first time I have to fight not to scream around Jasper's cock. It feels so fucking good, like an orgasmic bolt of lightening shooting through every part of my body, but it's gone in a flash. I buck back against him, causing him to sink deeper and to hit it again, but it's still not enough. It's got to be harder, steadier contact to get me to come. Fucking god, how I want to come.

"I'll take that to mean you're ready," Emmett chuckles, sliding his fingers out of me, and leans over to see me nod at him.

His cock presses against me. He teases me a little by drawing a little pattern with the head of his dick. It kind of feels like a heart. _Creepy fucker. _Before I can think to complain he pushes in, and all coherent thought leaves my mind. It's like someone spread a warm, fuzzy blanket over my brain.

All I know how to do is breathe, suck on Jasper's cock, and feel Emmett slowly slide inside me. The stretch is there, riding the line, but right as it's about to cross the threshold into pain Emmett stops. He gives me a second to get used him and then starts to push again.

Once he's all the way in, and his balls slap against mine, he lets out a low moan of appreciation. "Sweet Jesus, I swear you get tighter every time."

His compliment shakes me out of my stupor, and I clench around him to help stifle the laugh that wants to come out of my very full throat. He groans loudly and gives my ass a hard slap. Emmett doesn't like it when I push him too fast. Ironic isn't it? He has only ever bottomed for me once, and I think he liked how I pushed him a little too much. Apparently, screaming for me to fucking his ass like it owes him money is a little too much for him. This from a guy that writes romantic poems about assholes. _Crazy fucking shit._

"Eager cocksluts get spankings," he scolds and gives me a couple more slaps.

"Emmett!" Carlisle's voice is calm, but the intent is clear.

Emmett immediately stops and puts his hands on my hips. "Right, brace yourself."

I do as he says, because I know despite all the joking and bullshit, Emmett knows what the fuck he's doing. He knows how to hammer my prostate until I'm screaming. I grab a hold of Jasper's hips, and he wraps his hands around my biceps to help keep me steady. He's been on the receiving end of Emmett's cock too, and he knows shit is about to get bumpy.

Emmett pulls out of me slowly until the ridge of his head is just inside me, then he slams back in. He hits me just right, sending another wave of orgasmic electricity through me. I moan around Jasper's cock and refocus my efforts to suck him off.

We find a rhythm between the three of us. Emmett's slamming me onto Jasper's cock, while I hold on and suck with fervor. They both moan, and ramble lines of dialog that I ignore. I'm in the zone, focused on getting to my climax. Emmett's cock is getting me there, and I'm doing my part, pushing back into him. Riding his cock with enthusiasm and even showing my pleasure on my face for the camera.

Of course, when I'm close and ready to pop, Carlisle calls a halt to the whole thing. I'm so frustrated that I pull Jasper's dick out of my mouth to let out an angry groan. Emmett tries to calm me, his hands lightly massaging my shoulders, while we wait for Carlisle to give us direction.

"Dude, don't rub my back while your dick is in my ass," I whisper to Emmett, while Carlisle switches out cameras and walks over to us.

"Whoops sorry," Emmett chuckles, slides out of me and sits on the floor, while Carlisle address Jasper.

"You're close," he says in a calm tone, brushing his hand over Jasper's sweaty forehead.

"Yeah, I'm trying to hold back, but Ed's making it hard," Jasper confesses, giving me a playful sneer, and wipes at his sweat covered chest with the towel Demetri placed in his hand. "Give me a few seconds to catch my breath, and I can continue."

"No, that's okay," Carlisle shakes his head. "I want you ready to pop with the others at the end. Sit it out, while we bring in someone else."

Jasper looks disappointed but does as Carlisle says, walking over to an open chair with his cock in his hand. Poor guy, I know he wanted to hang for longer, but few guys can last for very long with me on their cock. That's no boast. I'm a damn good cocksucker, and that's a fucking fact.

"Jared!" Carlisle gestures, and I turn to see the new kid jog over. "You're up. Make sure to signal me if you get too close."

Jared nods and takes off his robe. He looks nervous and really fucking young. I don't know what it is, but eighteen looks younger ever fucking year. Maybe I'm just getting old and fucking too many guys.

"How are you two doing?" Carlisle turns his attention to me and Emmett, while he kneels beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You know me, Mr. C. Fit as a fiddle and ready to fuck," Emmett replies with a wink.

"Okay, you get a few more minutes and then you need to switch out," Carlisle chuckles, and musses up Emmett's hair, before turning to me. "How about you, Edward?"

"Good, very good," I say, trying to fight the ridiculous blush that always spreads over my face whenever he talks to me.

He smiles at me, his hand cupping the side of my face. It's all I can do not to sigh like I have a fucking grade-school crush. I swear to god, I'm straight, but fuck, Carlisle never fails to leave me flustered and a little horny whenever we talk. What the fuck is up with that?

"All right," Carlisle says, giving me a gentle pat on the cheek and walks back to his chair.

I look up at Jared, who is already sweating a little, but at least his dick is hard. "Don't be nervous. Just relax and enjoy it."

"Okay," he says with a nod and holds his dick out to me.

I take hold of it, and wait for Emmett to slide back into me. Jared makes a soft, whimpering sound when I suck him into my mouth and begin to work him. A few minutes in, while Emmett and I try to find a rhythm, Jared's hands start to flex and twitch at his side. It's a bad sign. I've seen it before. He's not going to last. I try to slow my pace and not take him in too deep, but his thighs are already shaking.

I manage to shove back against Emmett, and get Jared's dick clear of my lips in time for him to shoot his load all over my face. It's a good shot, and it will look great after editing. Which is good, since Carlisle is going to be pissed that Jared popped after a few minutes of being sucked off.

"Demetri!" Carlisle's voice echoes through the air and within minutes a warm, damp washcloth covers my face.

"Thank god it didn't get in your hair," Demetri says, taking the washcloth off my face and starts to touch up my make up.

I'm not a guyliner kind of guy, but unfortunately my complexion is so fair, and my all of my facial hair is a pale, copper color that I look like a ghost under these lights. Demetri works quick, digging the eyebrow pencil into my skin and nearly blinds me with mascara before finally leaving me the fuck alone. I heave a sigh of relief and hear Jared stammering an apology, while Carlisle reassures him that it is okay and that he is not going to get fired.

Sometimes, I wonder if Carlisle is too nice. That kid has no place in this business if he can't keep from blowing his load after five minutes of dick sucking. It's harsh, but it's part of the business. Still, there are other more patient guys here that will probably take him under their wing and help him, like Sam.

Carlisle is signaling him to come over. Sam raises his head, looks right at me and smiles. I don't find men attractive, in a sexual way, but I would be lying if I didn't admit that Sam has one hell of a smile. It sounds weird, I know, but I've kind of got a thing for smiles. I don't know what it is, but there is just something about a beautiful, genuine smile that makes me hard and happy all at the same time. I suppose I shouldn't judge Emmett's ass poetry so harshly, since I've got a raging, throbbing boner for Sam's pearly whites. Carlisle starts to talk to Sam, and I try to take my attention off his teeth. _I am such a fucking freak._

"Looks like your surprise finally arrived," Emmett whispers in my ear and lightly punches my shoulder.

"What?" I nearly choke on my tongue, afraid that Emmett has caught me making eyes at Sam.

"I got you a surprise to help with the shoot," Emmett sighs, turning my head so I'm staring at a group gathered around the camera.

It looks like some new people just arrived. One of them looks kind of familiar, something about her smile and the way she stands like a dude. She slowly peels off her leather jacket and pulls off the stocking cap from her head, to revel my living breathing fantasy woman.

Okay, I like porn, but more specifically, I'm a huge fan of girl on girl porn. I'm not picky. I love it all. Every shape, size and race. However, I have a special place in my heart and spank bank for butch, dykes. Now, I'm not into all of them. Chicks can't have more facial hair than me, they have to be a little pretty and they can't have those untrimmed jungle pubes. Call me shallow, but I don't want to have to search through a forest of hair to find a girl's clit.

There is one performer the meets every single criteria on my list. Lee Lee C. She is six feet tall, slender and has the looks to be a fucking super model. Luckily for me, she is as butch as a trucker and fucks like one too. Lee is a strap-on queen. She has a big purple dildo that she uses to make her girls come several times in one scene. God damn, she knows how to fuck with that monster. I have jerked off so many times to her stuff that I wore out a copy of her first film, _Cunnilingus Cunts_, in the first two weeks I had it.

"Close your mouth, before you drool on yourself," Emmett laughs, tapping the bottom of my chin, and I immediately slap his hand away from my face.

"How did you get her to... what did you say to-" I sputter, trying to wrap my brain around the fact that Lee Lee C is standing a few feet away, not to mention that she's here to watch me get fucked.

"It was easy. I bumped into her when she was finishing up her paper work with CullenCathouse and asked," he says with a shrug and gestures toward Lee Lee who is pulling the petite, fair-skinned, brunette into her lap. "Apparently she and her girlfriend are fans of yours."

Lee leans in to whisper something in her girlfriend's ear, the girl immediately giggles and bounces. She is gorgeous, with nice sized, perky tits. Her lips are full and fuck me running she has the sweetest smile. She glances at me, and we make eye contact for a split second, then she looks away. I swear I can see her turning bright red, while she hides her face in the crook of Lee's neck. Lee looks over at me and waves, flashing me her trademark devilish smile. Then she turns back to her sexy little girlfriend and starts to make out with her, while cupping her breast in one of her long fingered hands. My cock is about to explode.

"You can thank me later," Emmett says with a smirk and slaps me ass hard.

"Emmett switch out with Jacob, but stay primed. I want everyone to shoot on Edward at the end." Carlisle's voice shocks me out of my horny stupor, and I turn to see him wave over Jacob. "We're going to finish out with Jacob and Sam double teaming you, Ed. I need you to hold off for at least ten minutes, so I can get enough footage for editing, then move to your back and pop. Then Jacob you can come on his stomach, and that will signal the rest of you to finish on him."

Everyone nods, and we start to get into position. Sam stands in front of me, hard and ready, but not moving to close the distance. He's respectful and waits for me to cue him, before sticking his dick in my mouth. Another reason I like working with him. Jacob is shifting behind me, and lightly touches my hip.

"Do you need more lube?" he asks in a soft, shy voice, and pulls his hand away when I look at him over my shoulder.

"I'm good," I reassure him and can't help but smile at how he doesn't meet my eyes.

Jake's got a crush on me. I've known about it for awhile but try to not bring it up, because I know he's embarrassed about it. He knows I'm straight and hasn't tried to come on to me or anything. In fact, I think his feelings make him more self conscious around me, poor guy.

"Jake, I'm glad I get to finish with you," I tell him, giving his toned bicep a friendly squeeze.

"Really? Why?" He lets out a stuttered laugh and gives me an unsure smile.

"This whole thing is kind of over the top, and kind of cheesie, even for porn," I struggle to explain, and shake my head. "You always play it so real and raw. It makes the scene more intense and kind of romantic-ish. Or at least as romantic as a gangbang with a bukkake style finish can be."

"Thanks, man," he replies looking genuinely stunned and less nervous.

"No problem," I say, giving him a pat on the shoulder, and take my position.

I didn't need to give him the compliment, but it felt nice to encourage him. He is a really good performer and a great lay. I'm not going to take him on a date or anything, still not gay. I guess having two hot girls making out for me, is making me feel generous.

"You ready?" Sam asks, blinding me with his smile.

"Yeah, let's do this," I say, grabbing his dick and sucking on it, like there's oxygen in his balls.

"Shit, I forgot how good you are at this," he hisses, brushing his fingers over my forehead and down my cheek.

I'm not sure if Sam is bi or gay, but he's very affectionate during scenes. It's never crosses the line into weird. In fact, sometimes it turns me on.

"Your sexy mouth looks so fucking hot wrapped around my cock," he growls, moving his hand behind my neck, but doesn't push me or anything.

He rests his fist at the base of my neck, making it look like he's controlling my actions, when really he's letting me do it. Sam is a very good actor. Yet another reason I like working with me.

"Fuck you have the most perfect ass, you know that?" Jacob delivers his lame line with finesse that would make Emmett proud.

I wiggle my ass a little, for the camera as much as him, and hum around Sam's cock. Jacob takes the invitation and quickly positions himself, slowly pressing his head into me. I shift my gaze toward the camera, intending to do my little act of looking shocked, horny about getting a cock in my ass. It's one of my trademark expressions, people use the image as icons and I've even seen it on a t-shirt. Fans can border on creepy sometimes.

I spot the girls and completely forget what I'm doing. Lee has her girlfriend's skirt up around her waist, and she is two knuckles deep in the girl's bare pussy. I am so shocked I nearly choke on the dick in my mouth. Sweet Jumped-up Jesus, I'm going to come from watching them.

Then Jacob sinks into my ass and slams home hard. I cry out around Sam's cock and see stars. It's so fucking good, and I am so fucking close already. Fuck me, I'm not sure if I'm going to last for ten minutes.

Jacob seems to sense something's up, though he doesn't pull out. Instead, he pushes Sam's hand away, and wraps his hand around my throat, gently pulling me backward. He presses my back against his chest, and places a kiss on my throat.

"You look like you need a little breather," he whispers, while peppering my throat and chin with kisses, working up to cover my mouth with his.

He kisses kind of like a girl, not in a bad way. It's just all soft and tentative with teasing swishes of his tongue. I kind of dig it, and right now it's helping to calm me down. When he pulls back, I catch my breath and give him a grateful look. He pushes me forward, and Sam catches me, directing me back to his dick. I swallow him gratefully, and try to find my rhythm once again.

Jacob starts out slow, shifting in and out at a lazy pace, while his hands roam over my lower body. We're about the same height, but he is much larger than me. His hands almost completely cover my hips as he pulls me back onto his dick. I kind of like how it feels. He's strong enough that if I loose my balance or my legs give out from coming too hard, he can easily keep me from falling on my face.

We work together, while I give Sam's dick a good work out, and I'm finally back in my groove. I ride the high, knowing that there's at least twenty people crowded around us watching. Lee and her horny little girlfriend pop up in my mind, making it even better. Jacob starts to pick up his pace, and fucks me in earnest. He wraps his hands around my shoulders for leverage and really starts giving it to me.

I moan my approval, and Sam starts to breathe hard. The veins on his neck are starting to show, which is a clear sign he's going to pop. I back off a little and glance in Carlisle's direction. He sees me and nods, giving me the signal that I can finish up. _Thank fucking god!_

I immediately pull Sam's dick out of my mouth with a pop. He looks relieved and a little sad as he backs away so I can move. Jacob eases out of me, and waits while I flip over onto my back. I spread my legs, resting my heels on his chest, while he positions himself.

Jacob sets his hand on my stomach, and carefully pushes back inside me. His eyes are closed, but the look on his face is intense. He's not going to last much longer, and that is fine with me. It means he's going to fuck me fast, which is what I want.

"Fuck me hard, Jake!" I sound inhuman and desperate, leaning up to hook my hand around his neck.

I pull him into a deep, rough kiss and jam my tongue in his mouth. It's not at all like the sweet kisses he gives, but he seems to dig it anyway. He practically growls around my tongue and drags his teeth over it. His hands fisted in my hair, while he shifts his hips against me, fucking me while we kiss.

It is so fucking good, but the angle isn't right. I break the kiss, giving him a wink that makes him chuckle, and sigh. He helps me lay back down on my back and leans over me to get the right angle. As he pulls out slowly. I glance over at the girls to see them still watching me, Lee's fingers still working her girls' pussy. Just as Jacob slams back into me, Lee and her girl smile right at me. _Shit, so fucking pretty!_

"I'm close," I gasp, lifting my hips to meet Jacob and claw at the sheets. "Fuck me hard!"

He grabs my hips, lifting me off the bed, and moves me over his dick. It's fucking amazing how strong he is but so fucking nice. I arch into his movements, making sure that each time he hits my prostate just right. The lightening bolts are now like tidal waves, raining down on me and slamming my body with pleasure. Just when I think my back is about to break I fucking come so hard I scream at the top of my lungs.

The hot spray hits my stomach and chest. I can feel a few stray droplets hit my chin, but I don't care. The warm, orgasm flows through me. I can feel it from my hair down to my toenails. I'm still euphoric and twitchy when Jacob pulls out of me and comes all over my dick. Which feels fucking amazing. I hear voices muttering, and feel other people moving around me on the bed. Then the cries and grunts fill the air, follow by more splatters of come. I'm with it enough to close my eyes, and open my mouth.

This is my least favorite part, getting the salty spray of jizz in my mouth is gross, but right now I feel so good I don't fucking care. I'm still moaning and rubbing come into my stomach when I hear Carlisle yell cut. I immediately roll onto my side and spit the come out of my mouth.

While, I slowly regain my senses, the guys complement me and pat my come covered body. Emmett even gives me a "good game" smack on the ass, and I let him. Giving him a grin I thank him for his present. As if on cue the two beauties in question appear above me, holding out towels that I take with a thank you.

"That was fucking fantastic!" Lee slaps my back and smiles at me. "This one here has never come that hard from my finger, ever."

"God, Lee, stop!" Lee's girlfriend flushes bright red and tries to cover her face.

"You know, it's kind of silly to be embarrassed around me," I say, my brain finally rebooting, and my smooth skills kick onto auto pilot. "After all, you just watched me get plowed and jizzed on by like five guys, which means we should be on a first name basis, at least."

"Uh okay," she sputters, a shy smile spreading over her still pink face.

"Baby, he was asking for your name," Lee chuckles and shakes her head. "Hi, I'm Leah, and this is my girl, Bella."

"Leah?" I say, a little shocked that she would share her real name with me. "It's nice to meet you, ladies."

Bella let out an adorable snort and then started to blush again. "You called Leah a lady."

"Says the girl that just snorted like a piglet," Leah remarks with a raised eyebrow and a flirty smirk.

"Whatever, it's still funny," Bella says, sticking out her tongue that is so cute it about kills me.

"Stop being cute. I don't have time to fuck you right now," Leah scolds, giving Bella's breast a playful slap before turning back to smile at me.

"Thanks again for inviting us to watch. It was awesome to see you live," Leah says, holding out her hand to me, which I shake immediately.

"You're welcome to watch, anytime you want to hang out. I'm cool with it," I reply with a flirty grin, and give Bella a wink for good measure.

"Well, funny you should say that," she says, giving me a playful smile. "I've got a scene to shoot with Rose in a few minutes, and my poor girl is going to be all alone. She is too shy to ask, but she was wondering if you'd like to go get something to eat with her."

"Leah!" Bella cries, burying her face in her hands.

"Sure," I reply happily.

"Really?" Bella asks, looking dumbstruck.

"Yeah, I mean after I clean up," I say, gesturing to my naked, still sticky body.

Bella scans me for a second before looking at her girlfriend's smiling face. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I'm not going to turn down food with a pretty girl. Especially, when she's the girlfriend of my favorite porn star. Hell, I might try to pump her for info on Leah. God knows, I've fantasized about the woman enough, and I can't turn down a chance to get the inside scoop from a woman who fucks her on the regular.

So, while I do have a girlfriend, whom I have successfully kept in the dark about my porn career for the last year, I don't think this is crossing any kind of line. Or at least no more than letting other guys fuck me crosses a line. Sometimes, my life is just crazy. It's a dinner date with a lesbian, what could go wrong?

"Great," Leah says, giving me a wink and turns to Bella. "How about you go pull up the truck out front, baby?"

"Oh, okay," Bella chirps, looking excited and leans in to give Leah a passionate kiss before leaving the room.

"She's a peach, isn't she?" Leah turns back to me, grinning with pride.

"Yeah," I reply, unsure what is appropriate and still a little in shocked over the entire encounter.

"Thanks for this," Leah says, resting her arm on my shoulder and leaning in close to speak. "She is a huge fan of your films and may ask you a lot of questions. Nothing too weird. She's just curious about the gay for pay thing. Plus I think she has a little crush, for which I do not blame her."

Leah leans back on her heels and gives my ass a long lingering look. "You are quite a piece of ass, Edward. Treat my girl good and we might give you another show, in private."

She gives me a wink, and a sharp pinch on the ass, before walking over to talk to Carlisle. Emmett immediately comes over to me, looking like an overexcited puppy. He even claps his hands together, which on a guy his size looks really scary and very gay.

"So, what do I get for making your night?" He nudges my shoulders, gloating like a smug asshole.

"For this?" I look at Leah, who while in the middle of striping off her jeans and t-shirt, glances at me and gives me a wink. "You are going to get a world class blow job."

"Fuck that, I want to borrow your copy of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare," he says, looking put out.

My only response is to laugh until I'm gasping for breath. This was a great scene. Hell, a great day. I don't think I could top it. Though the possibility of seeing Leah and Bella fuck again does sound promising. I'd sign up for gangbangs more often if I knew I was going to get to hang out with hot lesbians.

And to think, I was nervous.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Before you ask, yes there will be more, but not anytime soon. If you're interested in seeing more, just alert the story and I will update once I finish some other projects. I do hope to work the girlfriend part of the prompt into the next installment.

Big thanks to Jessypt for being a great beta. Special thanks to Chele for kicking my ass into gear to write sexy, and inspiring dirty talkin' Emmett. I would also like to thank the ladies running the TwiKinkFest for the opportunity to participate.

**This was written for the TwiKinkFest. **Check out the Kinkfest at **twikinkfest(dot)tumblr(dot)com**. It's still going on and there are lots of prompts that need writers to claim them. You can read the other submissions as they are posted over on the C2 page: **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Twilight_Kink_Fest_Stories/96302/**

**TwiKinkFest prompt: **_Edward resorts to doing "gay for pay" porn to help pay for college. He balks when he's approached about doing a much more intense scene involving multiple men/ acts, but in the end can't say no to the money. Oh, and maybe he has an unsuspecting girlfriend? Who somehow finds out about his side job..._

Thanks for reading.

PS You might want to keep an eye on cullencrestfilms(dot)blogspot(dot)com ;)


End file.
